Ignoring the Rules
by Sophia.Love.Linstead
Summary: 'You've been there for me before.' What would have happened if Hank didn't show up at Erin's door worried about Justin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago PD.**

 **A/N: Title isn't creative but I couldn't think of one lol**

Ignoring the Rules

"You've been there for me before." Jay's eyes are kind and intense as he stares up at me, coaxing a sound to slip through my lips.

I smile at him as I nod slowly taking a step closer, my breath on Jay's face. My hands take his beer from him, my head tilts back as I gulp some down for courage before leaning over him and placing it on the coffee table.

I come back up, hair busing against his face as our lips are now only centimeters away.

Jay gulps as I lean down to kiss him; my hands find his neck, his moving to my hips before wrapping around my back.

"Erin, we shouldn't." Jay pulls away breathlessly.

"Shut up." I push him back onto the couch and unzip my jeans, eyes not leaving his.

Jay licks his lips, his chest heaving as I pull my jeans down and kick them off.

My legs straddle Jay on the couch and I lean down to kiss him again, his tongue slips into my mouth as the intensity doubles.

"Erin. What about Hank?"

"I don't really care right now." My lips move down his neck and his hands come up to caress my neck, pulling me back up for our lips to meet again.

"If we do this Erin, I'm all in. I don't want some booty call." I sit up, panting heavily as I think about Jay's words.

"You want there to be an us?" I lick my lips.

"Yes. I'm not interested in anything else… I want all of you or none at all. Otherwise we can just stay partners and I'll always have your back. I can't forget tonight ever happened… you know how I feel about you." His blue eyes stare up at me causing me to swallow audibly.

"I suspected." My eyes drop to his chest.

"The question is, how do you feel?"

"I feel it too… I tried convincing myself it was one sided. Or just… sexual tension, and once we do this it will be gone. But it's not is it?" I ask unsure, scared of where the conversation is heading.

"No. These feelings are real."

"What do we do?"

"That's up to you. We can pretend this never happened and go back to normal, or we can see where this goes." His blue eyes are intense and I'm acutely aware of our position on the couch.

"But Hank…"

"That's another thing, I need you to be sure you haven't been using me to get back at Hank."

"I haven't." My reply is immediate and with conviction.

"Good. Up to you Erin… if we do this we'll have to come clean to Hank. Take the consequences."

"Do we have to tell him right away?"

"I'm not sneaking around Erin." He shakes his head at me.

"Not for long… I just. Look Jay, I've never been in a serious relationship. I just want to figure it all out before we come clean. Just give me a month?" My hazels are pleading with his; terrified he will get up and leave.

"Okay."

"Okay." I smile back as I lean down to kiss him again.

"Are we really doing this?" Jay asks as his hands brush back my hair.

"I sure hope so."

"I've wanted this for so long." Jay admits with soft blue eyes.

"Me too, since the first day we met." Our lips find each other's and my tongue pushes in, his hands reach for my singlet straps before pulling these down slowly to reveal my bra.

I pull back when his hands are on my clasp; I slip my bra off before Jay guides me forward until his face is in line with my breasts.

I moan as his lips find a nipple and I grind down on Jay as I feel throbbing in my pussy.

My body is on fire as I wait for the moment our bodies join, I've dreamed about this moment too many times. Waking up squirming in need, disappointment surrounding me when I realize it was a dream and Jay was no where to be found.

His lips move up to my neck as I move back down his body before passionately pressing our lips together again.

I shuffle back to sit on his thighs, he sits up taking the hint and I pull his shirt over his head. My hands push him back down; I lean forward to kiss his stomach before I run my tongue along his abs, his hands twisting in my hair.

My hands undo his belt before pulling his jeans and boxers down, smiling up at him.

I move back over him, reaching to pull my panties aside to slowly slide down on him.

Jay's eyes close in pleasure while I throw my head back as I feel him fill me for the first time.

His hands come up to grip my hips as I start moving against him, he's jerking his hips up to thrust deeper and I'm panting in need.

Want pools in my belly as I rock frantically on him, craving a release.

Jay suddenly flips us over, momentarily knocking the wind out of me.

He smirks down at me as he briefly touches his lips to mine, I bite my lip when he pulls back and I can see the desire swirling in his eyes.

He pulls out of me and I groan at the loss of contact, moving uncomfortably beneath him.

His fingers grip my panties before pulling them off, doing the same with my singlet wrapped around my waist.

"It was getting in the way." He smiles as he pushes back in me, my legs automatically going up to wrap around his waist.

Our chests are touching as he leans down to attach our lips; his hands brushing the hair back from my shoulders.

Jay's thrusts are slow and deliberate; I'm clawing at his back with longing as he moves his lips along my jaw.

He stops again and my hips jerk encouraging him to move again.

"You're really beautiful, you know that right?" My already flushed cheeks grow hotter and I blink up at him with a big smile.

I lean up to attach our lips again as his thrusts pick up speed and force, pushing me over the edge.

I'm moaning into the kiss as my orgasm hits and Jay explodes in me, his body is still as he tries to regain his breathing.

Jay pulls out of me before standing up, my legs still wrapped around him.

He walks us into the bedroom before gently putting me down and crawling into bed with me, his arms finding his place around my waist.

"This okay?" He asks; I'm almost positive he's referring to the fact he's spending the night.

"More than okay… perfect." I lean up to press our lips together before we allow sleep to consume our bodies, content to finally be in each others arms.

* * *

"Hey babe, I've got coffee." I smile at Jay as I walk back in my bedroom.

He's rubbing sleep from his eyes, looking frustrated about something.

"What's wrong?" I ask, he looks up at me and allows a smile to consume his face.

"I thought you left…" He shrugs a shoulder at me.

"Just for coffee." I place it on the bedside table before straddling him on the bed.

"You came back." He whispers as he presses his lips against mine.

"Always." I whisper before he pushes a tongue in my mouth.

"Last night **was** amazing." He tells me, tucking hair behind my ear.

"It really was."

"Just one small thing?" I raise my eyebrow waiting for him to finish.

"I wanted to wake up with you in my arms."

"That can be arranged going forward… I just couldn't sleep this morning. I'm just so happy. It's a new feeling for me…"

"I thought maybe you freaked out and ran…" He bites a lip as he averts his eyes.

"Nope, no running. All or nothing remember?" He smiles back up at me.

"So you're really happy?"

"Happiest I've ever been." I smile down at him.

"That's all I want." His lips find mine again.

"Guess we better tell Hank about us. That will be fun…" I huff at the end of my sentence.

"There's an us to tell Hank about?"

"Of course." I smile down at him reassuringly.

"Good, just checking. We'll tell him together."

 **A/N: Leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **I'll try for an update with Jay's List of Fantasies tomorrow night, depending on the episode tomorrow etc etc**

 **I have a list of fantasies to write but I don't know what to do next... help! lol What do we want to see? Maybe a break from work for a chapter before going back?**


End file.
